


folds

by springowl



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dubious Consent, F/M, Jinsoo, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springowl/pseuds/springowl
Summary: she looks at seokjin like she wants to devour him. teacher!au





	folds

* * *

 

_"i was not quite me in them, but at the same time i was more me than anyone could know."_

\- inamorata by megan chance

* * *

 

she wants to run her hand down the nape of his neck, feel the baby hairs that sit there and the soft skin under her fingers. as he writes on the whiteboard, her gaze rests on his broad shoulders and wants so badly to smooth her hands across that wide expanse of skin and bone.  

a soft sigh escapes her lips and she can’t help but run her tongue across her teeth.

when the bell rings, she takes her time packing her things. her classmates rush to him with nonsensical questions and unrelated queries but she pays them no mind. they don’t matter. instead, she focuses on placing her pens in back in her pencil case.

“jisoo, was there something you wanted to ask me?”

she looks up to see him standing in front of her desk. the class is empty save for the two and she’s grateful for this. her eyes are trained on his form as he approaches her. she notes that his white shirt is stretched slightly over his chest, unbuttoned ever so slightly to reveal the hint of sharp collarbones.

“yes mr kim, I was wondering about this part in the text…”

her finger, perfectly manicured and soft like a girl’s go to the page. he walks behind her, leans over her shoulder and she can smell him. that captivating scent that reminded her of foie gras and sent her skin into a feverish sweat.

“this line?” his lips are close to her ear and she can feel his warm breath fanning across her cheek.

“yes,” jisoo breathes.  

after a few moments, he disappointedly withdraws from her. she wants to grab onto his sleeve and pull him back down but that would do very little to further her agenda.

seokjin smiles while playing with the cuff of his sleeve, “ah that merely states that while the government system of the time deployed various tactics to convince the public of the existence of foreign entities, they also partook in activities that promoted the contrary.”

“why did they do that?”

he blinks. his long lashes fluttering above dark eyes and beneath thick eyebrows. his pretty, oh so pretty, pink lips are twisted into a smile.

“who knows? to set the country into a state of chaos? to exploit various people in government? perhaps we’ll never know,” he says softly, though his face conveys the bitterness of a man faced with the erroneous past that cannot be undone.

she found it exhilarating, looking at these different faces of seokjin. she wants to see more, every emotion that could be brought from his handsome features. wants to see him filled with glee, him distraught, him consumed by ecstasy. he stands there unknowing as she admires him.

“mr kim, i – “

he turns to her, those beautiful eyes soft and unaware, so _pitifully unaware._ slowly, she stands up, flattening the front of her skirt, brushing her long, dark hair over her thin shoulders. seokjin has that friendly, blissfully oblivious, wide-eyed look still.

that expression drops when she pushes him down onto the floor with surprising strength.

“jisoo? what are you doing?” seokjin asks from beneath her, his dark hair fanning out across the cold classroom floor. he’s no longer smiling. eyebrows furrowed in confusion and something else she can’t exactly describe.

her deft fingers go to the buttons of his shirt, and he quickly grabs her wrist. theres a warning in his eyes, but she doesn’t care. she’s straddling him, shapely legs encased in thigh high socks on either side of his small waist.

“don’t do this jisoo, i’m your teacher.”

she knows. she’s well aware of what she’s doing. but she’s eighteen and he’s only six years older and surely that isn’t that bad. so she tries to pry his much larger hand, crooked fingers wrapped tightly around her thin wrist off. he doesn’t let her. eventually, she relents and slumps over slightly, staring at where her free hand rests on his abdomen.

his voice pierces her ears, sharp, _tired_ , “are you done?”

jisoo whispers. he can’t make out what she’s saying so he lifts his head a little, loosens his grip on her wrist. its his first mistake.

she breaks free of his grasp and grabs his face, kissing him softly but persistently. its wrong, so, so wrong, but she’s soft against him, warm where she should be, and he’s finding himself ready to lose.

“i like you mr kim,” she says breathlessly when she breaks away, leaving him dazed and wrecked. jisoo leans back in for another kiss but seokjin turns his head away, resulting in her pressing her lips against his cheek. “please.”

“we can’t.”

“we _can,_ no one has to know.”

the school has to be close to completely clear of students now. the sun was beginning to set, bathing the classroom in a warm, golden glow. the glow shines on his hair, dying it a beautiful honey colour that makes her wonder if it would smell as good as it looks.

“jisoo, _please,_ don’t do this.”

she leans down, pressing her lips against a spot on his neck and sucking insistently. she can feel his hands go to her thighs, feel them grip soft flesh with such restrained strength that she wants to giggle. he’s so cute.

“tell me no, seokjin-oppa,” her sweet voice sings as she grinds against his crotch in a way that was unabashedly shameful.

he can’t. he wants to, but his darkened eyes and hitched breath conveys a primal desire that was an inherent part of all of them. both his arms are still on her thighs and she’s not sure if he even knows what he wants. the girl finds the zipper of his trousers underneath her and unzips it with overwhelming sluggishness. she can feel him gasp underneath her, move his hands to cover his crotch but she quickly palms it through his underwear, causing him to go slack.

“does it feel good?” she whispers, fingernail brushing, eliciting a small whimper from the older man. “when i touch you like this?”

“no,” he grinds out and she wants to laugh.

jisoo pulls his pants down, lifting her own hips so she can slide them off, and his underwear follows. her teacher doesn’t move, but he doesn’t look at her either. he’s half hard when she takes cock in her hand, almost wanting to coo at it when it twitches. she begins to stroke him while whispering silly, foolish things into his ear, listening to him pant as she continues her ministrations with needy hands.  

“cute,” she whispers, feeling the heat pooling at the bottom of her stomach. “so _cute, seokjin-oppa.”_

he moans, hiding his head in her neck and she can feel the top of his head brush against her jaw. she quickens, almost reaching a ruthless pace as he becomes a heaving, sobbing mess. its exhilarating, having this power over a man older than her, a composed, respected person in a place of power.

she feels like a god.  

seokjin comes over her fingers, coating the digits in a thick, sticky white fluid. as she watches him with dark eyes, she brings the fingers to her lips.


End file.
